HNKNA-Opposite Attraction
by zeldatwilightfreak
Summary: What will happen when Sayu is forced to say with inevitably, her opposite? Will opposites attract or will the myth live untrue? JuliusXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! This is my first official fanfiction involving a canon character and one of my own! I'll be bluntly honest, I have never really been a fan of people pairing canon characters with their own it got on my nerves because I always did usually ship what the book or movie suggested I was never really against it. All that changed when I started reading peekodemeeko12's stories though! She has truly inspired me to input myself to my current obsession! I am truly thankful for all the inspiration she has given me so go check her out you will not be disappointed this girl got talent! You may even be converted like me! haha

* * *

HNKNA OC

Name: Sayu (basically me )

Age:16

height: 5'6" (tall for female)

weight: 130-140 lbs.

Personality: Loud, funny,happy, loves to smile, optimistic, loves to laugh (at everything) overdramatic, cheerful, very childlike and imaginitive, screams to show happiness (which is a whole lot) is easily excited, but is also very aggressive and head on towards people she doesn't like, can be very stubborn at times and is not good with critisimn. Sayu also hates crying but is very easily hurt by the opinions or others and although she claims to be 'rocksolid' she wears her heart on her sleeves mostly becasue of her gullible attitude. Sayu has an anxiety disorder that causes her to go into panic attack mode and worry over typical things that aren't really frightning at all. Death, sickness and being away from home are her worst fears.

likes: food, to laugh, personality, chocolate, Japan, and hawt guys...ya know typical teenage girl things...

dislikes: her low self esteem, people that are serious, cynics, her large chest ( this is very true) sometimes her looks and cats (sorry Boris...)

Note: Most of the things I have listed here are mostly true facts about myself, so no I did not copyright nothin!

"Why do I have to do this again?" I meekly ask, desperately trying to keep the written scowl off my face.

"You said you wanted to be of help, Did you not?" the voice quickly counters reminding me of my situtation.

I sigh heavily before staring at the Queen of Hearts myself.

"Y-Yes but-"

"No buts, a promise is a promise." She diligently muses as her rose red lips curl into a tight smile.

"Okay." I glumy pout, furrowing my brows, "Now what am I taking again?"

Vivaldi nimbly stretches out her hand with ease as her fingers carefully clasp to one object in perticular.

"This is what we require of you." She purs, now dangling the item in front of my face.

I blink.

"A-A clock?" I dryly question, my features turning in confusion.

She just giggles at my response obviously amused by my foreign questions.

Well, I am a foreigner after all.

"Yes." the Queen states again plopping the clock into my hands, "You know the Clockmaker, correct?"

I bite my lip as the word hits me like a ton of bricks.

Clockmaker? Oh, I know him alright. Mr. Grouch is more like it. Of all the people in wonderland I would have to say that he is the absoloute most-

"Sayu?"

Vivaldi's calling drift me out of my elusive thoughts as I stare at her front and center.

"Yes." I manage to say as my face flushes at the angering thoughts.

I don't like him, I don't like him at all.

"Oh-hoh~" she chuckles lightly, clearly amused by my response to her pending question, "It seems the clockmaker has scared yet another foreigner off."

"You could say that again." I lowly grumble trying to dispose the annoying man out of my head.

Vivaldi just smiles, rather fascinated by my common lack of care or feelings for the Heart world's recluse.

"I see," she smiled now, her curls eagerly bobbing back in forth with her newfound excitement,"Alice was never quite fond of him either." she dryly admits.

I swallow cocking my head to the side,"Alice?"

Again, the queen smiles, her lips now slipping into a thin line of red, "Yes, Alice was our last foreigner." She explains whipping her septar about,"She was the past games player."

"Oh?" I breathlessly stutter, It's all I'm able to say.

Man, this place is confusing! Rules? Games? Is this like some kind of Video game?

Vivaldi chuckles throatily catching my waning attention,"Worry not my dear," she persaudes eyeing my confused glare," Anything is possible in Wonderland."

"True." I half heartily agree, stuffing the small clock into my dress pocket.

"We'll be waiting." Vivaldi says seeing me turn towards the door.

"o-okay."

Clack.

I breath a sigh of sweet relief as I arch my back against the door steadily trying to uphold my pillowing anxiety.

"One wrong word and I'm a goner..." I audibly think under my breath.

My gosh! She's so scary...I really don't want to part of her head collection before I actaully get to leave this god-awful place.

A light shudder ripples down my spine at the mental image.

Yikes! Creepy!

Yeah, I better hurry up and get this to Julius, ASAP.

The sounds of merry small talk and busy townsfolk fill my ears as I steadily walk through heart square. My eyes lock onto the Clocktower pillowing over the small market place all alone and desolate.

Like I care.

I don't like Julius.

I don't like clocks.

I don't like running errands.

I'm basically in straight up hell.

The Clockmaker of Wonderland has never appealed to me in a positive way. He's just so gloomy...and rude..extremely rude...and moody...yeah, Not the type of people I would choose to put on my 'friend list'.

And now I have to waltz right up to him and tell him to fix Vivaldi's clock.

That's just great.

Just Peachy.

I can't stand the look at him! With his stupid grumpy self and his nasty long hair!

Eugh, Gross! Get a haircut man, not cool. I mean what do you even do with hair that long?

Braid train?

I shake my head sending the random thought out the other end.

The faster I do this, the faster I get to leave. I happily encourage myself, swallowing down a sigh.

My feet pick up speed as I add a quick spirng into my step, Let's do this thing!

But I wonder...Why exactly does Julius fix so many clocks? I mean I know it's his role but it seems like a bit much for just a common clock reparist.

I know in my world we sorta had people with the same occupation but most of it was a lost art in my century. There was no need for a clock or watch when you could as easily look at your phone.

But those people didn't have as many clocks as Julius, I've never seen so much parts in my life! Does it have to do something with Wonderland?

Oh! I wonder if it is like-

"Ah!-" I squeel in surpise as an unexpected bump clatters me onto the harsh pavement.

O crap!

"Oh man!" I yelp as the curb unforvingly bites down into my side.

Yep, that is going to leave a mark.

Just what the heck did I run into? A wall?

"Oh, hey Sayu~!" my ears head to a certain cheery voice.

One that I know a bit to well.

"A-Ace?" I scramble for words as the knight picks me up by my injured arm.

"Ah! Ow!Ow!" I whine cringing at the torn flesh.

Woof! Somebody's strong.

"Sorry, I didn't see you!~" He apologizes with a slight hum.

"I-It's okay." I stutter, shakily trying to hide my bleeding flesh.

It is not okay! I'm bleeding like a freaking river!

Gah! I-I scraped my elbows, I-It hurts!

"Ah Sayu You're bleeding!" The knight dolefully acknowledges wiping my forehead clean.

"I'm bleeding up there too?!" I frantically question, hastily placing my hand to my now aching head.

I cringe as I feel a warm liquid dispose embed itself into the sole of my palms. Yuck! I-I'm spewing!

"Aw man!" I remorsefully shout slumping my shoulders in somewhat defeat, "You have got to be kidding me!"

This just really isn't my day-or timeshift or whatever...

"Poor Sayu!" Ace dramatically cries before engulfing me into a tight hug ,"Forgive me!"

My teeth clack together both in aggrivation and pain as I feel my insides being popped.

"A-Ace!" I shakily breathe "I-It hurts! Please let me go!" I frantically beg, my lungs beggining to restrict my airflow from his constant squeezing.

"Oh~Okay, Why didn't you just say so?" He childishly beems before dropping me onto the ground-again.

Son of a-I'm gonna kill that knight!

Tink!

"Ow!" I screech leering over my now aching side.

I swear by my life that this knight is a walking hazard!

"Mmm..what's this?" he slightly muses eyebrows furowing as he kicks something with the side of his heel.

My eyes lazily roll over to the object which was now glingting in the sun.

Crap.

"The-the clock." I mutter half to myself.

I almost forgot! Vivaldi's clock! I have to get it to Julius!

I hastily get to my feet with a slight groan from my previous injuries.

Darn ace.

I cannot beleive I almost forgot!

First there was my pending anxiety and then-then braid trains and Ace and -and bleeding-

"Woah!" I suddenly yelp feeling something roughly shove up against me.

What the heck?

"Stealing clocks, are we?" Ace absentmindly scolds, his thick blade now smoothly pressed against my skin.

I glance over in pure terror catching a glance at his sudden changed dememnor.

His eyes chilled me into silence and submission as he raised his eyebrow cockily.

"A-Ace?!" My tongue scrambles for words as a large knot sets itself in my throat

A wave of anxiety pillows over me as my lip shakes involuntary innocenty mirroring my pure terror.

O-O my gosh I could die! But I-I'm too young to die-and-and to happy-I love life!

"Give me the clock." Ace cooly demands his tone having dropped an octive.

My mouth opens to speak but all that comes out is an unintelligable blabber of my shaky breathing and slight coughing.

I-I'm scared-I'm really scared!

"A-Ace-" I shakily breath forcing myself to atleast try to communicate with the physco.

"The clock." He presses again, nicking my neck.

I bite my lip as my wobbling form bends over picking up the battered piece of metal.

"H-Here."

I literally throw the clock at him as my shaking arms fumble to get myself together.

Slowly but surely, the knight releases his blade from me now giving me back the capability to breath. His eyes examine the clock before throwing it back to the ground in disgust.

"Just a time reading clock." He grumbles under his breath,"Sorry Sayu, I thougth you were stealing clocks from Julius, I have to kill people for that ya know." He boldy states patting me gently on the back.

My eyes widen as he does his best to explain to me why he almost killed me..

Like I even freaking care! He almost killed me!

"Go away!" I histarically shout covering my eyes from his grotesque form.

"Sayu, are you -"

I don't give him time to finish his sentence. Swiftly, I bend down grabbing the clock before darting in the opposite direction which just to happened to be towards the clock tower.

My lips shake as my body trembles as I force myself to hold my tears in.

Crying is stupid. So what you almost got murdered by someone you thought was your friend? So what if you are gonna be forever tramuatized so what? So...what? ?

So...

"Nggg." A quite sob breaks from my parted lips now panting from my running.

Tears block my vision as I scramble towards the clock tower, I'll be safe there, I-I know it!

My chest throbs with every breathe and every faster step that I take but I don't care-I-I want to live! I don't want to be killed in this disorted world.

Because I can't be replaced. There is no replacement for a foreigner, Once I'm dead, there will be nothing left of me save my lingering spirit and physical items that represent me.

I'll be gone forever...

I fall to the ground choking on my sobs as my back falls against a frame giving somewhat support.

Did I make to the clocktower?

I don't know, I don't care. I-I'm safe.

It's the last thing I remeber before a black curtain falls before my vision.

I-Is this death?

* * *

Oh noes! What is gonna happen to Sayu now? Please read and review! Suggestions are always open and are greatly appreciated!

BTW, Alice is not in this story just incase you haven't noticed as much as I love the character just no, this my time to shine! She may come up in later conversations though!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! I'm back! Sorry for the wait on the chapter, this one is a bit shorter so I will go ahead and apologize in advance for that as well. Hope you like, be sure to read and review! I like seriously motivates me!**

* * *

Julius POV

I hate people, I begrudgingly summarized within every fleeting moment.

"H-Here are your coffee beans, Mr. Monrey…"

I turn to see a young faceless stutter under my blank gaze.

"Ah." Is all that escaped my lips as I hastily give her the paid expense.

"C-Come again!" she bows slightly as a forced smile upturns her lips.

My God, I've scared another one haven't I?

I make my way out the door at the dry conclusion.

Nothing new to see here, Everyone is frightened by me like Ace's sense of direction.

Grumbling, I nimbly tuck my newly purchased coffee beans into my coat pocket, silently making my way back home.

Really now, I shouldn't be that surprised by this in the least, right? Everyone is afraid of me, young and old alike, I mentally note as my presence parts a large crowd around me like the Red Sea.

Hmph, foolish faceless, Do they not realize that their fear is based on their petty ignorance and risky lifestyles?

Perhaps Alice had been correct about life, once someone is gone they are simply gone, until I make them new that is, but even so what reward awaits me?

Murmuring and gossip along with secret meetings for my assignation. Quite swell, no?

Really what disgusting people they are, blaming me for this world's pathetic problems just because I condemn the dead.

It seems I've met my match with another popular wallflower, Hades.

We both control the dead and hold the mere lives in our presence, correct? And yet he too has felt the sorrow of one of the most tedious and painstaking jobs around, a mortician. I'm pretty sure even like a god he was became rather lonesome as well.

I shake my head abruptly as my calloused hand rakes through my long tresses, dispelling the silly thought.

"No use for daydreaming…" I curtly mumble under my breath as I heave a small sigh.

I've got too much work to do thanks to that idiotic knight, Ace.

A aggravated sigh slips my lips at this. Really in all of Heart Country not one person is more idiotic than-

"Hey Julius!~" I freeze in my steps as the voice rings far above the crowd.

O please dear God no!

I groan inwardly as I'm forced to pick up my pace. I don't have time for this!

My meet come to a sudden halt as I'm jerked backwards by my shoulder. I shrivel my nose as a flinch rips through my spine. Remorsefully, I crane my head to the side to catch a glimpse of my predator, Not that I don't already have a key suspect of course.

"What is it Ace?" I blandly ask, my tone sharpening in irritation.

"Aw, So cold!~~" he playfully whines, his lips turning in a playful grin.

I just roll my eyes," I don't have time for this." I harshly demand, pulling forward from his grip.

I'm soon reminded just why this pathetic man is a roleholder…Damn, he's strong.

"Wha? But this is important!" he continues to poke and prod at me with a cheeky smile.

My shoulder lulls forward as my patience falls to a whim.

"And what exactly would that be?" I coldly inquire, my foot now tapping impatiently upon the ground, "Hurry I haven't got all day!"

The knight just smiles, a mischievous sparkle lining his eyes, "Getting feisty are we?" he jokingly implores finding amusement in my hurry.

"Ace!" I shout my lips forming into a thin line, "I've got no time for your foolish games.

I'm sick of this pestering knight. Be gone with him!

He hums in delight, "Only fi you call killing a foreigner a joke." Ace proudly retorts, his brows now creasing in a hard manner.

My face pales for a moment.

"W-What?" I ask in alarm, my eyes growing wide.

What has this mongrel done this time?

"Haha~Just kidding~Your expression is fun to watch." He happily expresses with a dry laugh, "Though she is hurt."

Ace drops the last sentence with no concern as he twiddles his thumbs in small amusement.

"W-Who?!" I suddenly demand, a bit more urgent than needed.

Again he sickingly smiles, as he clacks his teeth together before he speaks the word that I feared the most.

"Sayu."

"…"

My tongue becomes dry upon his statement as I stare at him in complete stupor.

H-He wouldn't right?

I dully blink as my clock aches before giving a sharp lurch in my chest. This is Ace we are talking about here. Of course he would, there is no doubt in my mind.

Without a second thought or glance back I find myself running my work long forgotten. Ghastly images litter my mind as I envision the blonde foreigner splayed out in an alleyway, blood covering every square inch of her pale features.

God, I'm such an idiot! I don't even know where I'm running but even so..

"I-I can't let y-you die!" I breathlessly stutter, my lungs gasping at the sweet air.

Man I'm out of shape.

I blink at my surroundings before I dry realize that I'd been running home the whole time. But why? Surely she isn't here right?

My clock lurches again, sending an aching knowledge deep within my soul.

N-No she has got to be here! I-I know it!

My feet come to a screeching halt as I bound the corner to the clocktower, eyes scanning every last detail.

There!

My stomach flips as I instantly spot the object of my intense anxiety propped up against the tower's metal framed door.

"Sayu!" I call out, rushing to her unmoving side.

Fear pangs through me as my eyes harden, never leaving her hunched form.

There she was her lean frame slowly sliding off the tower's cold door, her eyes shut and lips unconsciously trembling in fright. Her pale face caked with the scent and undeniable color of blood now dripping and staining her long face.

My gosh, she's a mess!

Without hesitation, I bend down carefully scooping her into my arms, being wary not to hurt her anymore. Slowly my eyes scan for any more injuries beside the obvious scrapes plastered upon her forehead, knees and side.

Damn you Ace! Why would you do such a thing!

A tiny whimper escapes her lips, her hands now pawing ay my shirt in feeble desperation.

My teeth clench as my hold on her slowly tightens.

"Shhh…It's alright." I awkwardly coax the trembling blonde, "I won't let this happen ever again."

Damn straight. I will never let this happen again, not for as long as my clock beats. Poor girl, she's probably frightened beyond belief and will undoubtedly be scarred after this encounter.

"You're going to be fine." I smoothly persuade again, drawing my fingers over her scraggly locks.

She'd sure as hell better be fine. If anything were to happen to her, this world wouldn't be the same. I dare say that even I, the mortician won't even be the same.

I'm afraid that everyone does love a foreigner, unconsciously or not.

* * *

**Awww looks like Julius has got a soft side**/ **I actually had a really hard time writing this chapter because of how negative and bland Julius is lol so I kinda had to dig really deep into his character so sorry if the chapter is a bit boring (well that is what Julius is...) the next few ones won't be I promise that! Please read and review! Hint: more reviews I get the more I write and is more likely to NOT drop the story..Keep that in mind fellow readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First thing is first, I am soooo sorry for the long update! I sincerly want to apoligze to all you peeps waiting out there for the new chap (which I don't really think it is that many...) Yeah so basically ごめん ****ごめん, If you are sorta confused about what Julius' room looks like you can just read Mamemsuke Fujimaru's The Clockmakers story to see what it really looks like, The other room that many of you know from the manga is a lie! In the manga it shows that Alice has her own room in the clocktower when in reality that isn't true at all. In the original video game (which I have played!) IT describes that only one room in the whole tower is livible and that is Julius' room, it has a bunk bed and a desk and all that good stuff, so yeah, If you want you can google Julius' room but I didn't get to good search results so sorry If I can't describe it that well, I just wanted to clear that up for ya before ya read!**

* * *

My eyes flutter a bit, as I bite down a weak groan, having been awakened by a couple of hushed whispers.

"Shuttup. You'll wake her." A familiar gruff voice sharply scolds.

I audibly gulp as a visible shiver runs up my spine. I-Is that Julius? What is he even doing in heart castle, or even more so what is he doing in my room?!

"Just calm down, I just wanted to see If the poor gal was okay, that's all." Another voice calmly insists.

Wait, Gowland is here too?! What the heck is everyone doing in my room? There is a lady in her PJ's and tighty whitites! Go away!

I forcefully roll over, grumbling to myself about perverted men.

"Ahh." I faintly squeak as a hidden pain tears through my sides.

"W-What the heck?" I softly murmur, biting my lower lip in pain. Did I injure myself?

My hand curiously glides down my side pinpointing the source of my uneasy pain. I suddenly gasp again as my fingers glide across a particular rough patch of swollen skin near my upper thigh. Ouch, that ain't pretty. I must have fallen of something to get a gash like that!

"She's fine." Julius suddenly bitterly replies, his shoes clopping along the floor as he shuffles to his desk.

They're still here? And fighting? And who the heck are they talking about? Knowing them it's probably some employee that got injured on the job on one of them crazy tea cup contractions Gowland seems to call a ride! It's not like it hasn't happened before.

"Now don't be like that Julius." Gowland harshly says, losing his composure quite easily, "I was just as worried about Sayu as you were."

Wait, Hold on…They're worried about me?! What did I do jump of a building or something? Heh, that is actually pretty funny considering that I would never do something like that!

"I thought something real awful had happened when I say you running the way you did." Gowland goes on earning an aggravated groan from Julius.

Wait? Did I hear correctly? Julius was running for me? Well that's a shocker! I didn't know the man had a soft side to him but I must have really done something to myself if he was the one running.

"Shuttup." He harshly growls, giving a hard glance at the amusement park owner.

I chuckle a bit as I picture his face blushing, Ha, Julius is so easy to tease.

"Did you tell her?" Gowland lightly presses, easily brushing off Julius harsh comment.

Tell me what? I was pretty much knocked out the whole time I mean I really don't see how to men would have gotten into my room if I wasn't and speaking on that matter…

"What are you doing in my room?" I lowly growl in irritation as I finally manage to flip myself over on my bed.

I'm not a morning person and with that said, they had better start praying for waking me up with their idle chatter.

Julius and Gowland finally seem to acknowledge my presence as they both glance at me from behind, both looking at me rather quizzically.

Huh, Since when do I own a bunk bed? I don't even think Heart Castle owns one…

I hear Julius scoff, I should be asking you the same." He callously replies with a faint grimace.

"What?" I ask in stupor as I crane my head up.

Oh snap, I don't really remember my bedroom owning a desk or so many clocks or books or anything like that for the matter. My eyes droop in their tiredness as my brain finally acknowledges its surroundings. Well this ain't the castle, whoops! This is Julius' room!

"How did I get here?" I hastily ask in a panic, "You guys didn't kidnap me did you?!" I angrily demand, my face flushing a bit at my humility. I've just woken up in another man's bed for crying out loud! There ain't nothing subtle about that!

Gowland just gives a slight laugh, "No darling, we didn't kidnap ya, but If you wanna blame someone, blame Julius, He's the one who brought ya here."

"What happened?" I roughly question, beginning to feel uncomfortable in Julius' bed.

"You were stupid that's what." Julius curtly answers with ease, flashing me a wary glare.

My face reddens slightly, a bit taken aback by his rash answer. How rude! Who spit in your coffee this morning!

I just purse my lips, forming a small pout, "Say what?" I rudely inquire, my brows furrowing at the Clockmaker's rude and offensive nature.

I really don't like this guy, He is so rude!

"Did I stutter?" he sharply scoffs, not even bothering to acknowledge my presence any longer, his gaze now fixating back on his clocks.

Alrighty! That's it! I breathe heavily as my mind flutters in anger, a flaming rage heating up my soul.

"Y-Your stupid!" I stutter in my angered confusion, my words now helplessly rambling together as my brain tries to locate a decent insult…seems I'm not too good at it though.

Gowland nervously glances between me and Julius seeing the ensuing argument and gives a skittish smile.

Why don't I have a good feeling about this?

"Hey the important thing is that Sayu's okay!" he quickly intervenes, clapping his hands merrily at an attempt to lighten the thick mood that has settled over us.

"Yep I'm perfectly fine. Thanks for the hospitalitly but I really must be going." I hollowly spit as I manage to painfully sit myself up. Mother goose that hurts!

Whatever I'm out! Can't catch this suckers!

Julius says nothing towards my actions all except for a few strings of heavy murmurs that slip his tongue. Hm how typical and rude!

"H-Hold up a minute Sayu!" Gowland anxiously states, grabbing my battered from stiffly, halting my dramatic exit.

Ouch that hurts, watch the hands grabby!

"What?" I press between clenched teeth.

Gosh, whatever I did to myself, it really messed me up! I can barely even move without the pain constricting me. I take in a raspy gulp before bravely snatching my arm away from the crazy amusement owner's fast grip, quickly hobbling towards the exit.

"You can't just leave darlin', you're injured!" Gowalnd persists attempting to block my path.

I groan a bit in irritation and pain as I try to push past him.

"Aaahhhg" I suddenly grumble, having hit myself on Gowland's stupid arms. I clamp my lips shut, quickly concealing my pain.

If they knew how I am actually feeling they probably wouldn't have me leave here for a week!

I anxiously look over, hearing Julius' heavy chair scrape over the tiled floor.

Oh, Great now he's getting up. That is probably not a good sign.

"Don't be foolish!" Julius lightly says before walking over to me with an annoyed face.

My face bitterly puts as I see him steadily approach me, "G-Get away from me!" I hotly protest, hobbling as fast as I can past Gowlands's caging arms.

Ugh…So sore. I have to wonder, Just what the hell happened to me?

"Sayu, Please." I hear Julius reprehend, suddenly jerking me back to his lingering form.

Ew! He's touching me, I hate people touching me!

"G-Get off me!" I hoarsely shout, feeling my back pressing against his broad shoulders.

Woof! This guy's got muscle!

His face darkens a shade as he begins to lose his temper, "You're unfit, Sayu." He bitterly scolds, slowly yanking me back towards his bunk bed.

Ah! I'm not sick! I' just sore, I don't need to go to bed! Are all foreigners babied this way?

"Gowland!" I eagerly whine, glancing at him from the corner of my eye, "Help me!" I practically wail, trying to free myself from Julius pending death grip.

My gosh this man is stronger than he looks!

Gowlands just stared blankly at the scene and gives an amuse smile.

"Please?!" I hastily add, seeing the hesitant look in his eyes.

He scratches the stubble along his cchin as he gives a light cough, "Sorry Darlin, I wouldn't want to interrupt." He cheekily teases, earning an aggravated growl for me.

Jerk! Does he actually think this is funny?!

"Mary!" I suddenly snap, my eyes slitting with hot annoyance, "Help me!" I coldly demand, lightly wriggling under Julius killer hands.

It's on now. Nothing shows that I'm more serious than when I pull out the M-card.

"Don't." Julius stiffly intervenes, gripping my poor wrist harder, "Leave her be Gowland." He curtly warns with a grunt, slowly drifting his gaze down to me.

I gulp in desperation as his cool, dark eyes scrutinize me, his brows narrowing at the sight of my pouting face.

"As for you, ne quiet." He harshly grumbles, drawing a hand to his throbbing head, "Your loudness is giving me a headache."

My face burnes a shade darker in embarrassment for his choice of words, as I grouchily puff my cheeks out at him.

"Well your pessimism is giving me a headache!" I blandly retort, doing my best to regain my dignity and composure.

"Hahahahhahahahhahahhahahahahahahhahaha!

Me and Julius both cease our fighting and turn our heads towards the bounding laughter…only to see Gowalnd bending over in a fit of laughter.

…Is he laughing at us?!

Julius grimaces, not to fond of being laughed at, "What's so funny?" He curly inquires, seeing the amusement park owner cheekily grin.

"Yeah what's the big idea?" I easily agree, placing my free hand on my hip.

Gowland snickers a bit before attempting to get his giggles under control, "Y-You two!" he stutters between fits of laughter, "Y-You two act like an old married couple, the way you two fight!" he howls again, his laughter sending him to the floor once more.

Our faces immediately darken a shade, "What?!" we both burst in union, struggling to get out blushing under control. D-Did Gowland just say we acted like a-a married couple?!

"Ewww!" I quickly shout pushing Julius as far away as he can get, "Don't be gross!" I say scrunching my nose in disgust at the subject.

T-That's just wrong! To think that we would even—oh ew!

I glance over at Julius only to gaze into his stoic expression, if I've somehow managed to hurt his feelings, he has no indication of showing it. Damn, I wish I was like that.

"Awwwww, Sweetie," Gowland amusingly strides over to me, "You'll hurt his feeling if you talk like that!" he playfully warns with a wink.

I just scoff, "Yeah right!" I growl in embarrassment, "I'm sixteen and he's like what forty?" I coldly ask, turning my head in his direction.

That ain't right! Too much age difference!

"Twenty-seven" he stiffly corrects, folding his arms in discomfort.

"See!" I clarify, pointing to Julius, "He's like twenty bazillion years older than me!" I shout, my cheeks blazing under Gowalnd's eager glare. Geez, this is embarrassing.

"eleven." He corrects again, his voice slowly trailing off in his aggravation.

Huh, I guess he ain't happy about this either.

"Whatever!" I heavily stress, trying to control my rapid breathing, "The point is that it will never happen!" I finalize in a gruff voice, shaking a bit in my frustration and dramatic being.

Gosh, this got me worked up but then again they asked for it!

Gowland just cockily smiles, "Never say never darlin', besides I think Julius could use a lil' dose of fun and excitement in his life." He daintily explains with a wink.

I hold my tongue, processing his words. The speculation is really true but why should I be the one who has to do it…Oh hell, It's 'cause I'm perfect for the job…

"Well you two have fun with that!" I declare, finally wriggling myself free from Julius shocked form, "I gotta go to work." I mindlessly grumble, half limping myself to the door.

Damn, it still hurts!

"You can't."

I halt dead in my tracks, swiftly turning around with hands on my hips, narrowly avoiding Julius about to grab me yet again.

"And why not?" I suddenly snap, frustrated beyond belief. I really want to leave, hasn't that already been made clear?

The two men exchange a wary glance as they stiffen.

"Well, ya see darlin'." Gowland slowly starts, scratching his head slightly, "We moved."

"Moved?" I question in doubt, my eyebrows rising a bit.

You mean like movers van, cardboard boxes, the whole big sha-bang?

"Moving in our world iis much different from yours." Julius suddenly adds with a bland tone, seeing the confusion easily plastering my face.  
"Look." He simply states, walking over to the lone window, silently beckoning me to come.

I trot over to the window as my eyes begin to scan their surrounding's eagerly. My mouth parts in confusion and stupor when I notice that can no longer see the Heart Castle in the distance.

"S-So what does that mean?" I ask weakly, fidgeting a bit in my anxiety.

What happened to the castle and now that you mention it I couldn't see the Hatter's mansion either, not that I really care in my behalf, Blood is an asshole anyway.

My stomach churns a bit as I try to swallow down the choking knot in my throat, easily signaling to me what I know has already begun. I glance toward Julius in a desperate manner, silently bidding him to tell me what's happened.

"It means that Heart Castle is gone." He slowly grumbles, adjusting his glasses for a better peer out the window.

"W-What?!" I burst out in a desperate rant, my face already paling in my pool of fear.

T-That can't be! But I couldn't see it, so it must be gone right? I-It was my home I this world. My safe haven, my comfort zone in this disoriented place..and Now I-it's gone!

I nervously chew on my bottom lip as I gently push Julius out of the way to see again what I already know. Why am I even looking again? I know it's gone because I saw it but, a tiny part of me just prays that is was all just from my rapid imagination.

"T-That can't be…" I lowly murmur, my sentence beginning to trail off.

My stomach knots again as I try to play off my cool façade. Don't panic! Y-You're okay! Just don't let them know!

Julius stays quiet, glaring at me curiously as Gowalnd slowly steps forward before brushing my arm in a gentle, soothing manner.

"Ya alright, darlin'?" he asks in deep concern, his eyebrows furrowing into his slightly wrinkled head.

"Yeah." I hollowly croak, my voice already starting to crack at the seams.

No!No!No! You can't have a panic attack! Not here not now! Y-You can't let them know! T-they'll think I-I'm weird o-or they'll laugh just like everyone else does a-and then before you know it no-one will ever talk to you a-again! No!No!

"Mmm." I strange hum of grief vibrates in my the back of my throat as my breathing becomes heavy.

I slowly breathe through the dense air, my stomach steadily bubbling with anxiety causing my palms to sweat profusely.

"What's wrong with you?" Julius bluntly asks seeing my frightened form.

My mouth quickly opens to release a quick retort but my tongue runs dry. Oh no! I'm so scared I can hardly speak!

"I-I-I" I suddenly blabber, forcing the words to emerge from my constricting throat.

Oh gosh, I'm really getting freaked out! I'm scared! S-So scared, I'm having a panic attack!

My home to me is a safe haven to my fits of anxiety. It's walls hold me together making me calm in my time of anxiousness. A-And now i-it's gone! I don't hgave a safe haven anymore, I don't feel secure! I feel bitter and lonely like an abandoned child and it frightens me…I just wanna feel safe! S-So I wanna go home!

"Sayu sweetie, are you alright?" Gowland asks again, trying to be of some comfort.

Yes, I'm fine! You're absolutely fine! Nothing's wrong! But I'm absolutely terrified!

My lips tremble a bit as a familiar sensation lightly pricks at my nose, causing it to burn in its sorrow. No! Crying is for babies! I-It means that you're weak and there is nothing left to do, crying is a symbol that you don't have it all together and I do! J-Just not my anxiety, yet..So don't cry, you **hate** crying!

Oh, man I need someone to comfort me! I-I wanna be held! I wanna know that It's going to be okay, that everything is going to be alright in the end-Someone please I wan-na I-I wanna-

Tears suddenly block my vision as my mouth finally whispers, the inconsolable truth, "I-I'm not okay."

The moment the words flow from my mouth, I convulse sending me to the floor, with a salty trail of tears numbly slipping past my eyes.

"Sayu?!" Gowland and Julius both say in union as they both run over to my hunched form/

I fuiriously wipe my tears, trying to choke down the words that I wish to speak. NO! Y-You were too weak! You were supposed to conceal! A-And now they know—that I have an anxiety disorder! H-How was I supposed to hide this?!

Another silent sob leaves my mouth as a fresh stream of tears, coat my cheeks once more.

"I-I'm scared!" I finally blubber out between my sobs, not being able to hold it back any longer.

I hiccup slightly as my anxiety attack takes it full course causing me to crush underneath its overwhelming toxic pressure.

P-Please someone help me! S-Someone ho-hold me!

My eyes desparatley stare up as they watch Julius and Gowland stare at me with a quizzical glance.

A-Ah, I've freaked them out? O-Or maybe they aren't good with crying girls?

"Sayu?", Gowland asks again, bravely stepping forward reaching his hand out toward me.

"I-I'm scared!" I wildly choke out again as my body suddenly flings myself onto him. O-Oh my Gosh, what am I doing?! S-Stop, you're freaking them out! S-Self con-control!

Much to my surprise, Gowland readily accepts my embrace with a comforting hug. I breath in deeply and quietly nuzzle my neck in the crook of his shoulder.

"T-Thank you.." I hiccup in-between sobs as my grip on him becomes increasingly harder, "Thank you, Gowland."

"Preposterous, what is there to be scared of?" Julius harshly scoffs, glancing over toward us, a sublte blush spreading into his cheeks.

Oh right, I 'm hugging Gowland for dear life…Ackward…

"Julius." Gowland coldly bites back, casting him a hard glare.

Julius just crosses his arms stiffly at this, before averting his eyes in the opposite direction.

Well, that is just great, now he's in some sort of mood! H-He probably thinks I'm super weird for rubbing up to an old man, ew..wait that is weird…Sorry Gowland.

"Whatcha ya afraid of darlin'?" Gowland slowly asks while comfortingly rubbing my back.

Oh man that feels gooood~~

"I-I-I-.." I shakily exhale, choking back another string of tears, "I wanna go home!" I trail off, a slight rivet coursing through my spine.

He grunts in understanding before softly replying, "Shhh, It's okay to be afraid Sayu. Even though Heart Catstle isn't here anymore, that doesn't necessarily mean that you ain't home…" he simply states, a hint of wisdom behind his words.

"Y-Yeah?" I hiccup, slowing absorbing the words.

H-He's right. Heart Castle may not be here but that doesn't mean that I'm not home, This land as crazy as it may be is my home for the time being, the whole lot of it! I may be a bit out of my comfort zone but I-I'll just have to make a new one, and t-that's okay…

"Yeah." He sweetly finalizes, brushing his large hand against my cheek, meekly wiping my tears away.

I sniffle a bit before wiping away the few remaining tears, "Thanks Gowland." I shamefully thank with a weak smile.

It's funny he's like a father figure to me almost, He's always there when I need him, something that I , sadly lacked in my previous world.

"What now?" Julius bitterly interjects, lightly scoffing at both me and Gowland as we try to regain our composure.

I just roll my eyes as him as Gowland flushed slightly.

He just bites his lip in contemplation, "She's gonna have to stay here with one of us, I reckon." Gowland muses with slight confusion.

Wait…That's right. It appears Julius and Gowland are the only available places here now because of the move…That is why I was sorta freaking out back there…

"S-So I'm gonna have to live with one of you?" I cock my head to the side in my mild confusion.

"Why yes, Darlin, that's what it seems like." He cheekily replies with a smile.

Well that decision is easy, the Amusement park of course! It'll be like a real Disney Land experience every day! I could even ask for a job, I've always wanted to dress up like a Princess and walk around greeting people! Plus, I sure as hell ain't staying here with Mr. Grumpy Gills.

"Then take her with you." Julius mindlessly notes, glancing at me with dissatisfaction.

I just roll my eyes, "Seems like you wanted me to stay a few minutes ago." I cockily retort, watching in pleasure as his face easily turns a shade darker.

Ha, he is soooo easy to tease!

"You're injured, I was being considerate!" he embarrassingly spits back, glaring at me now with hotness embedded in his eyes.

I wave himj off with a slight flick of the wrist, "Feh, whatever." I sarcastically say before gathering my attention back towards Gowland, "I'm coming with you!" I proudly announce to him before sticking my tongue childishly back at Julius.

He gives a wide smile at this, "That's great darling, I'm sure you'll love it!" he practically bursts with happiness.

Heh, he must be excited that I picked him over Julius, I never knew men could be enthralled by that sort of thing. But you gotta love them!

"Hold on a minute." Julius coldly cuts in, putting an abrupt halt on Gowland's party.

Gowland and I just look at him in surprise, a bit of amusement flickering in both of our eyes. Wait, Is he jelly? Oh, this is just too good! This is gonna be hilarious!

"Jealous much?" I haughtily ask, shaking my hips a bit casing a large portion of my chest to jiggle with ease.

Julius blushes a bit and coughs abruptly turning his head in the other direction, "The rules, you forgot the rules!" he hastily points out, face a flush.

Men, teasing guys is so fun, they are so predictable and kinda easy to turn on. Wait, did he just say something about rules?

"Rules?" I half ask, biting down an annoyed groan, Gosh this place has so many rules, It's like a freaking nunnery. Heh, nunnery.

I anxiously glance over to Gowland for his confirmation as he furrows his eyebrows a bit.

"Oh yeah, It seems I almost forgot." He lowly mumbles in somewhat disappointment.

Aw, man you have got to be kidding me!

"W-What are the rules?" I nervously stutter, starting to succumb to my anxiety again.

Julius just sighs, "When the lands have moved and left the foreigner homeless…" he trails off, softly mumbling his breath a bit as his cheeks become obviously red.

"What, What happens?!" I hastily implore, stomping my foot in my lack of patience, what on earth would I need to do to simply live somewhere?

"..The roleholders must play, or gamble if you will, for the foreigner." Gowland promptly says, a worried expression lining his aged face.

Gamble like on an item? Wait so they'll have to beat each other and whoever wins, 'keeps' me?!

"I'm an item?" I growl, clenching my jaw in distaste, "I am not something that can be played for!" I shout angrily, waving my arms together.

If there is one thing I'm not, it's an item for two men to play over! Hell no! What kind of messed up place is this?! Whatever I gotta do it had better at least be a decent game.

"What's the game?" I begrudgingly ask, folding my arms together in discomfort.

This is so not fair!

A small pout forms across my lips as I watch Gowland and Julius exchange a nervous glance, their face subtly blushing as they do this.

Oh man, I don't have a very good feeling about this…

A heavy silence fills the room until they finally muster up the courage to speak about apparently nerve wracking.

"T-The kissing game." They sputter in union, a furious blush overriding both of their faces.

"W-What?" I barely squeak having lost my voice from the 'game'.

They're kidding right? No one would make up such an idiotic game…except for the people who invented seven minutes in heaven or the guy who made spin the bottle…Crap, I'm screwed!

They both give me a skittish glance before Gowland quietly nudges Julius to explain the embarrassing topic. He takes in a full breath, trying to hide the shameful blush splattered acroos his cheeks.

"T-The kissing game," he pauses a moment as he feels his blush recollect, " If the Foreigner is left homeless from the previous move the remaining roleholders w-will have to kiss her. A-And whoever she kisses the longest wins and therefor gets to house the foreigner." He awkwardly explains, cheeks still flaming in his embarrassment.

"What?!" I defiantly ask all over again, this time my voice having recollected to its usual loud tone.

My fave turns a scarlet red as my imaginative mind plays with the idea of kissing them…M-My gosh that's not right! Gowland is like A-A dad to me, that would be like kissing your old man, Gross! B'But Julius is even worse! He's too serious and gloomy and –

"Ah!" I agitatedly scream, hiding my face in my hands trying as hard as I might to forget the horrible images whirling about in my head.

"Sorry darlin', It's just how the game works." Gowland weakly apologizes, seeing my desperate state.

I audibly gulp, clenching my fist together, "W-Well I don't play by the rules!" I loudly reprehend, quickly dashing towards the door despite my injuries.

The moment my foor hits the ground an invisible force pushes me backwards, knocking me onto the floor in a quick second.

Ouch! W-What the hell was that?!

"Whaaaaaa?" I stare at the empty air in stupor. Who did that! T-There is nothing there!

"Idiot." Julius suddenly scoffs catching my attention, "You can't avioud the rules, They'll get you if you aren't more careful/" he steadily warms a regrettable blush staining his cheeks still.

Wait?! So the game is like living and it can come and get you?! T-That ain't right! So I pretty much have no choice?!

I mournfully sight at this notion, picking myself off the floor with whatever dignity I actually have left.

"Fine." I agree with a pout through my clenched teeth, a warm blush now crawling up my neck.

Man, why does this have to be a kissing game?! I've never even been kissed before..which is actually kinda sad but that's beside the point! So I-I probably suck big-time at it! I just have to ask how in the world is this supposed to work?!

"What are the rules?" I reashly ask, not truly understanding the game from the start.

Stupid freaking Wonderland making me kiss a bunch of oldies!

Julius just gives a heavy sigh, "As you know we both have to kiss you." He mournfully acknowledges, pointing between himself and Gowland, "So whoever kisses you the longest or whoever actually comes closest to kissing you is declared the owner of the foreigner…" he humbly trails off seeing the pissed expression so easily plastered on my face.

"Owner?" I sharply ask my cheeks swelling in anger at his statement.

Julius just looks at me before giving a annoyed grunt, " Just shuttup and listen!" he snaps, face a flush, before slowly continuing, "So basically twhover kissed you for the longest period of time or whoever actually comes closest to kissing you gets to house the foreigner." He angrily explains, appretnly not to happy about my blunt interruption.

"So we don't have to kiss?!" I ask now, a bit of hope glimmering in my eyes as my excitement easily bubbles up within me.

Hallelujah! I ain't gotta kiss no old people! Whooh yeah!

"Yes and no." Julius quickly answers, catching my waning attention, "If neither of us actually kiss you, the one who actually came closest to it wins." He callously goes on.

Gowland only subtly nods at this, sweeping a thoughtful finger past his chin.

"But If we do kiss you, the one who locks lips the longest wins." Gowland fully explains while twirling his hands in emphasis.

I just blink in my confusion, "I'm lost." I honestly deadpan, looking at them with stupor in my eyes.

How is this even a game with all the rules and exceptions? Thye can choose to kiss me or not? A-And if they do they have to see which one will kiss me longer? So if kissing isn't an obligated option, then why would you even label it as that? Ah, I'm soooo confused!

"Let's just gets this over with." Julius slowly growls in irritation, quite tired of all the explaining.

Oh, Yep, this ain't gonna go smoothly at all!

Hastily, he grabs my shoulders before yanking me forward, causing me to crush into his well-toned chest.

"Ow…" I barely grumble, refusing to look up at his, my cheeks now turning a couple shades darker.

"Just hold still." He silently beckons, sweeping his large hand just below my jaw, gently raising it upward.

Oh crap! He's actually gonna do it?!

"Hold up!" Gowland quickly intervenes, saving my skin.

His eyebrows knit together in anger as he glares at Julius furiously, "Who said you could kiss her first?" he stiffly asks giving me a quick wink.

Wait, What? Is he Jealous, Oh boy.

Julius' eyes just narrow in aggravation as his grip on me become steadily tighter by the moment.

"So says the person that doesn't want a troublesome girl here." He hotly stresses, giving me a troublesome glance.

T-Troublesome?! I-I am not! I may be really loud and really excitable and really crazy and oh..gosh..Am I?!

I roll my eyes in distaste, " Yeah, glad to have to kiss you too." I sarcastically swoon, my cheeks flushing furiously.

"Shuttup." He growls back, catching me off guard before leaning down to me a bit.

Whaaa? Is he about to k-kiss me?!

My cheeks heat up as he continues to lean down towards my level, his hand gently bringing my jaw closer to his. A-Ah, this is going way too fast!

"S-Stop!" I frantically whine, my heart beat riveting against my chest uncontrollably.

My warning is long forgotten as he steadily brings his jaw to mine making my cheeks flood with even more heat than before.

"I'm not going to kiss you." He quietly grumbles under his breath so Gowland won't hear, "You're going with him." He slowly confirms, a slash of hurt easily sparking under his eyes.

Well crap, did I really hurt his feelings by simply wanting to go with Gowland? My gosh, by all means, I thought he wanted me gone! What is he hitting puberty or something, feh, what a little wuss.

"B-But I don't want Gowland to kiss me either!" I lowly whisper In a string of panic, my cheeks growing redder in pure embarrassment.

He just grunts, "Too bad." He sarcastically deadpans while giving me a hard glare.

"Well I—"

My words suddenly cut off as I feel something gently push me from behind, smashing me forcefully into Julius' jaw. I eagerly open my mouth to scream but I soon find it preoccupied as I slowly start to feel a warm fleshy object pressing firmly between my lips.

…

…

…Hold up…Dear God?!

My eyes burst open in horror spying Julius' shocked expression as his lips nervously fumble over mine before hastily retreating.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I wail, pushing him as far away as he can get, "Why did you do that?!" I angrily ask, trying to hide my overriding blush in my enveloping hands.

"Y-You kissed me first!" he suddenly retorts, quickly turning his back on me.

Wow, he look even more upset than I am, If that is even possible, Atleast the dislike is mutual, I guess…

W-Wait wasn't I pushed or something?!

"I-I was pushed!" I quickly defend, trying to save my crumbled pride.

Oh, Gross! I can still feel the warmth on my lips! So much for your first kiss being romantic and all, I was flipping pushed! Hold on a minute, wasn't Gowland behind me? B-But I thought he was upset about…Wait! He tricked me!

I snap my head around giving Gowland a fierce glance.

"What is it darling?" He practically snickers, a huge smile lighting up his face.

I groan dramatically as my anger reaches its limit, "Y-You fooled me!" I hastily growl, silently swallowing the urge to straight up punch the fool in in the mouth, "You pretended that you were upset and –and –and then you pushed me and I-I-I kissed—" I quickly cut off, not wanting to blabber out the rest of the horrifying details.

Gowland just gives a faint smile while rocking back and forth in his successful plan.

"Maybe…." He smoothly answers, a distant gleam smarming in his eyes.

"GOWLAND!" I irately rage, striding over to him at a fast pace despite my many injuries.

"Now Now, don't be upset." He hastily intervenes, seeing that he has defiantly pissed me off, "I'll give you a kiss too." He reassuringly smooth's over leaving even more devastated than before.

"No, No!" I scream at hime again, inwardly cringing as I prepare for the worst.

I –I don't wanna kiss Gowland!T'That's almost pedophilic!No!No!NO!

He gives a disappointed sigh at my reaction but soon shrugs it off, his intense gaze never shifting it from me.

"Hush darling, It won't be that bad." He says with a bitter sweet smile, his fingers trying to soothe me by drawing them against my blazing cheeks.

I gulp nervously at this, "Y-Yes it wil!" I bitterly retort, already trying to push him away.

No! I can't kiss Gowland! I would rather kiss Julius again than that…Wait What?! Oh, gosh I'm afraid if I don't get his game over with my sanity is at stake. It's already starting to falter by thinking such things…

"No it won't." Gowland calmly finalizes, drawing my attention back to him just before slightly jutting his head forward.

My hearth nervously thrums in my chest as I open my mouth to scream again, secretly praying that It won't be 'filled' like last time.

"AAHHHHHHH!" I successfully wail In discomfort and fear as I fell something subtle brushing along my cheeks.

Haha, hey t-that tickles!

The tickling continues and suddenly ends when Gowland pulls back, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Told ya it wouldn't be that bad." He smartly declares, cupping my jaw in a teasing manner.

"Whaaaa?" I openly dispel, seriously thrown for a loop, "W-Was that the kiss?" I uneasily ask, a faint blush tickling my cheeks.

"Yep." He answers matter o factly gibing his scraggly chin a sudden brush.

Hold up, Oh ew! His beard was tickling me!Gross!

But he didn't actually hiss me so…Hallelujah! He only kisses me on the cheek not on the mouth like Julius….Oh crap wait.

My smile suddenly fades as I quickly cast a nervous glance at Gowland, only getting a cheeky smile in return.

"Looks like you've got yourself a roommate Julius!" The amusement park owner howls, watching in pure delight as horror washed over both our faces.

.Gosh. This cannot be happening!

"Y-You can't do that!" I suddenly spit out, breaking free from his grasp, "T-That's cheating!" I fiercely accuse.

Julius gives a low grunt in agreement, "She's right Mary, You've bent the rules." He icily hisses, clearly not amused by his so called friends stunt.

Shit just got real! Julius called Gowland by his first name and I'm pretty sure If that had been anybody else, they would have been dead. So it is on!

"Maybe…" he sings, waltzing innocently towards the exit, "Don't have too much fun!" he jokingly warns before shutting the door firmly behind him, smiling all the way.

"D-Did that really just happen?" I shakily ask, honestly hoping that I'm in some sort of nightmare.

"I wish not." He harshly replies giving me a disgusted glance, a large scowl clearly written on his face.

I just became roommates with Julius Monrey, the reclusive, moody, gloomy, clockmaker that most likely wants me dead.

"****"

* * *

**what's gonna happen next? No like for real, I have a chop ton of ideas written for this story but I'm not sure which order it should go in, Julius gets turned into a strange animal first, or Sayu and Julius get caught in an embarrassing situation in the bathroom? Heh, heh (creepy laugh) which one sounds best? ONE WITH THE MOST VOTES WINSSSSSS!FIVE MORE REVIEWS TILL NEW CHAP!  
**


End file.
